


Favor

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, GodFather... when it comes to favors, Salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Imagining Nino being owed many, and I do mean many favors for his classmates and friends. Plus, Nino has known them the longest compared to Lila AND Alya. Who are they going to believe?Someone that tells them pretty things?Or the guy who they owe many favors to? Someone who isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty to help a friend. And that friend is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

Nino knew… without a doubt…. Lila is full of shit. Just as much as he knew Alya is just as much… filled with shit. There is no way all those stories are true and that whole saving Jagged’s cat? Jagged always commented that his agent/fiancee can’t tolerate cat hair due being mildly allergic to it. That thing about knowing Prince Ali? Nino fasted checked and all of the princess charities or foundations never once revolved around whatever the hell Lila is spewing out.

But… he’ll stay quiet and go along with it for now. No harm no foul…. that was until Nino overheard the threat Lila made towards Marinette.

That threat is a declaration of war. One of which Nino is going to lead against Lila. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nino started to use those owed favors.

Chloe: 5 favors. Get in contact with Jagged Stone and other famous people she might know, who Lila lied about knowing.

Kim: 10 favors. Make sure Marinette is never left alone.

Alix: 34 favors: Look up everything that has to do with Lila. Everything. There is no way on hell Lila is connected to that many famous people.

Max: 54 favors: Create a ladybug and Chat noir blog. City of Paris needs a new place to get actual information.

The lists goes on.


	3. Chapter 3

Did Nino ever bring in Marinette or Adrien into his plans? No.

Adrien doesn’t owe him actual favors… and Nino may of overhead a couple of things.

Marinette won’t be part of the plan until the actual plan is starts to take place. Plus, the less she knows, the less likely she’ll get in trouble. (Nino owes her well over a hundred favors. He doesn’t want to run the risk of her using that against him.)

Once the pieces are set… it’s just a matter of time of exposing the truth for everyone to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Romance… Nino knew he had feelings for Marinette. That much is simple. He allowed his feelings for her to go on the back burner when it became clear that Marinette has feelings for Adrien. He took on a different path, and he developed feelings for Alya. They clicked very well together and Nino fell hard for her… but when Lila came into the scene… yeah, things didn’t go as planned.

So when Alya and Lila tried to make him look like the bad guy, the girls wondered what to do.

Thus, he used his other favors when they tried to pull Marinette away from him for her supposed protection. (Lila’s words.)

  * Rose: 11 favors: Contact Prince Ali and ask about Lila.
  * Juleka: 16 favors: Be there for Rose for the fallout.
  * Mylene: 23 favors: Look up all those organizations Lila says she’s a part of.
  * Ivan: 47 favors: Make sure Lila doesn’t go near Alya or Marinette.
  * Nathaniel: 7 favors: For hell’s sake, go talk to Marc. Lila is full of it.
  * Sabrina:…. Nino owes her a couple of favors. She may or may not have gotten him out of legal trouble. She knows it’s better to have Nino owe you a favor than the other way around. 



Nino watched in amusement as Alya and Lila tried to talk to Mylene while Ivan blocked them from talking to his girlfriend.

“What is going on?” Marientte asked, sitting next to Nino as they ate their lunch.

“Oh, apparently Mylene’s club is organizing an event with the local animal shelter to have a day when we get to pet dogs and cats.”

“Let me guess…. Lila knows someone from the shelter?”

“Yep… and Mylene said she rather plan it on her own.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nino grinned at Marinette before they parted ways. He had decided to talk Marinette home after school after he got word Lila had been seen messing with Marinette’s locker. After using one of Aurore’s many favors, he got her to check the locker and came back with a necklace.

Aurore made the correct assumption that Lila was going to blame Marinette for stealing the necklace and planted the necklace for that lie to work. Lila tried to get Marinette in trouble for supposedly stealing the necklace and demanded that they check his friend’s locker. Nope. Nothing was there and Mendeleiev, who happens to be walking by, scoffs at Bustier for being so brisk with Marinette before taking said girl with her to the principals office.

That same day, Marinette transferred into Mendeleiev’s class. 

Mendeleiev: 1 favor: Get Marinette out of the class.


	6. Chapter 6

Nino knew Lila is going crazy as she finally just started to take note how their classmates is becoming increasingly frustrated with her. He was going to let things go as is.. but when he heard about how Lila got Adrien in trouble with his father… time to go on the offense.

“Hey Lila!” Nino grinned at the LIla, taking note how the girl hide her hands behind her back. “Could we talk for a sec?”

“What do you want to talk about, Nino?” LIla asked cautiously, her expression showed some freight to keep up with the lies she had said about him. But Nino could see beyond that. He could see how she’s holding back a smirk… thinking she has the upper hand.

“You left this in Marinette’s locker. You should be more careful where you leave your things.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Mention of a form of self-harm. (Lila hurting herself.)

—

Lila’s jaw drop at the sight of the necklace. 

“You remember, Marc? Nice guy… he owes…well, one favor now after he told me that he saw you plant this thing in Marinette’s locker. I had Aurore look through the locker to find this… Fox Miraculous right?” Nino’s grin turned ferocious. “You know something Lila… I was going to leave you alone after I got the class to research on their own just what kind of person you are. You know… let the cards fall as is…. but you messed with my bro… and I couldn’t let that happen.”

Lila took a step away from Nino, not even recognizing him anymore. Where’s an akuma when you need one?????

“Hell, I still planned on leaving you alone after you planted this in Marinette’s locker…. You know… High road or high horse, whatever you want to call it.” Nino rolled his eyes in mock amusement. “I knew Marinette’ wouldn’t want me involved because of Alya… but you messed with Adrien. In turn, messed with all of his friends. Wrong move Rossi.”

Lila snapped out of her stupor. Narrowing her eyes at him before giving him a grin, she showed Nino her arm’s to reveal finger marks. “If you say anything, I’ll tell the whole school how you gave me this.”

“Lila… Lila… Lila… did you really think I came here alone and unprepared?” 


	8. Chapter 8

Aurore, Marc and Nathaniel appeared from different places with their phones out, recording everything that just transpired. Lila paled and wanted to run but fully knew that will make things worse. She needed to think of a plan to throw this back at them but nothing is coming up.

“Now… we could either show the video for everyone to see… or.”

“Or…?”

“You owe me a favor.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lila felt a shiver of fear ran down her spine, she turned around just in time to see NIno grinning at her. Not one filled with jovial innocence… it’s the same one he showed her when he confronted her the other day. It’s a warning.

Ever since that day, Lila decided to owe Nino a favor. In favor, she will leave Marinette and Adrien alone. She still told everyone her lies, but she tamed them down. Nothing big, but just enough to ensure she’s the center of attention… but she never got back that popularity Nino had taken away from her.

Which is why Lila had planned on taking Nino down. He never mentioned on leaving him alone, now did he? But every time she even remotely started to come up with a plan, it’s like he knows! He knows she’s plotting against him and is warning her to stop doing so! It’s unfair!

So… today is the day she plans on acting out her plan. She needs to plant yesterdays’ test answers in Nino’s book bag and once getting him in trouble for that. Then she’ll fake a fall down the stairs and blame Marinette for it. It’s perfect.

“Hey Lila…” Sabrina appeared next to Lila, pulling up a chair next to her.

Lila nearly jumped out of her seat at Sabrina’s appearance. “Sa-sabrina? Hey, sorry, you scared me.”

Sabrina only smiled at her, not at all disturb by Lila’s strange behavior. “Nino owes me a couple of favors and told me about what you’ve been up to. I’m here to make sure you don’t do anything stupid…. and make Nino owe me a couple of more favors.” 


	10. Chapter 10

“Did you use all your favors? For me?”

“I may owe Sabrina a couple of favors, but yeah… I used all of them for you.”

“…that has to be the stupidest thing you have ever done… I would have just used Chloe, Rose Max’s favors…”

Marinette and Nino walked hand in hand out of the school, while Marinette talked about how she would have used her favors to take down or pacify Lila.

“I need someone to come with me to that pop up restuant that only serves to couples?” Marinette asked hopefully. “So that we could make a reservation.”

“Someone owes me a favor there. Make it a date and we’ll call that even.”

“Only if you send me a recording.”

“Deal.”


End file.
